DrFrankenstein and The Curse
by Eameralda21
Summary: Chase meets Dr. Frankenstein at an evil villians ball, shes nothing what he expexted to be.Little did he know they would have to team up with the help of the xiaolin monks to stop and old evil from awakening again.During that time they learned the true story of Dr. Frankenstien and how she came to be.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The Ball

It was a regular day for Jack Spicer; he was in his basement searching for a new way to be funded in his quest for world domination. His parents cut him off long ago due to the fact that he spent so much of their money on failed schemes. He couldn't hire help, of build anymore inventions due to dried up bank account. He was sitting in his chair with old robot parts on the table, trying to repair what the Xiaolin monks destroyed. It had been days since he went after a sheng on wu, due to the fact he had no money. It wasn't much of a deal to him before he had been cut off many times, but this time was different. Unless he proved to his parents that he could be more responsible, and that his plans would succeed he could kiss their financial support good bye. How was he supposed to prove himself if he had no money for robots, or lasers, or anything? "Oh man this sucks big time, no money means no sheng on wu, no sheng on wu means no world domination. Is there no respect for the evil Guinness of Jack Spicer"? He leaned back on his chair thinking about how he could get help, and then it suddenly hit him. "A sponsor is what I need, but who's got the cash for that. Of course chase I'll just go to him for help. He won't turn me down I know it". Jack flew off on his helibot toward Chase Young's palace.

Jack had reached the mountain top where Chase Young's palace was. Even though he wouldn't admit it the entrance to his palace scared him every time he saw it. Jack took a deep breath and thought about what he would ask Chase. After calming down a bit he walked up to the stone wall and pushed the switch that opened the palace wall. Slowly the door opened to the right, jack let out a sigh of relief that it didn't fall on him. Before he set one foot in the palace he heard Chase. "What is it that you want Spicer"? Chase Young spoke in an angry tone; he was always annoyed when Jack paid him a visit. Jack walked in he was more nervous than ever, on the way to the palace Jack went over what to say and now he was speechless. Not because he was scared, but because he was in front of his all-time hero Chase Young. "Um hi Chase I've come here to ask for your help. You see I've been having financial issues, and being that I can't fund my schemes for world domination. So I was wondering if maybe you could sponsor me you know since we're friends and all". Jack's voice cracked in that last sentence, Chase Young's jungle cats circled him. Now jack was shaking in his boots, literally. "Why on earth would I fund you? Give me one good reason and my jungle cats won't rip you to shreds". Chase snapped his fingers and the jungles cats began to growl at jack, now he wished that he had just stayed in his basement fixing his jack bots. "Oh Chase what do you think of this dress"?

Wuya came in holding a black dress in both her hands. "This would

Be a perfect dress for the villains ball don't you think"? She looked down at jack and the smile on her face faded. "What's he doing here"?

"He's here to ask me to sponsor him".

"Ha what's the matter Jack mommy and daddy cut you off again". Wuya asked although she already knew the answer to that question.

"There's a villains ball how come I wasn't told"? Jack shouted hurt that no one had sent him an invitation. Then it hit him there would surely be people there willing to fund his cause, he had to go. "Simple jack you're not a real villain. Why you haven't even ruled the world once, Chase and I both did." Chase grinned at Wuya's comment he always thought jack was a sorry excuse for a villain. "I'm just as good as a villain as anyone else I can prove it".

"Forget it Spicer I won't sponsor you". Chase shouted he was really annoyed now.

"Well if you won't maybe someone else will, if you take me to the ball".

"Ha what makes you think Chase and I will take you. Even if you had a sponsor you still would be pathetic".

"Not true I can prove it if you just give me a chance Chase". Jack looked to Chase with puppy dog eyes hoping it would work. This was his last chance, if he couldn't get a sponsor he could kiss the title evil boy genius good bye. Chase let out a sigh. "Come to the palace tomorrow at 9:00 and don't be late". Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, he jumped up and screamed like a little school girl. "Now get out"! Jack didn't want to push it so he left immediately. "Oh Chase what do you think of my dress".

"I don't care" he screamed then he stomped off muttering things under his breath.

Chase was in his throne room meditating, he began to regret letting Spicer come with them. Then again he didn't want to be alone with Wuya. The mere thought sent chills down his spine, and not the good kind. The ball would be held in Berlin this year, so that meant a tuxedo for him. While meditating he couldn't help but feel something was coming, he wasn't sure if it was bad or good. It was a mixture of both he thought, he brushed off the feeling and continued to meditate.

Jack was standing in front of Chase Young's palace; he was wearing his best tuxedo. A black tuxedo with a red tie, he wasn't wearing his gloves or goggles. He was trying to look professional if he was hoping to get a sponsor. Jack took a deep breath and straightened his tie, before he entered the palace. He walked in to see Wuya in a purple gown. It was slit from the side without sleeves, and it had a Chinese design from the side. Her hair was as usual but she looked good jack thought to himself. "Jack I see you got rid of those dumb goggles". Jack just stuck out his tongue. "Are we ready"? Jack looked up to see Chase in a tuxedo, it looked expensive. Nothing but the best for the prince of darkness he thought. He had a dark green tie, he wore black gloves, and his hair was in a low pony tail with the front out only. "Wow Chase you look great". Jack said he admired Chase, but he had a little crush on him. He wasn't gay, but he would do anything for Chase. He always thought he was amazing, and he always did his best to impress him. Even when he refused to accept him, and disrespects him jack always came back. "Ugh lets go". Chase said standing next to Wuya and Jack.

"Where are we going"?

"To Berlin Jack, Chase will take us there". Chase just ignored them.

"This is so cool; I've never been transported by Chase".

"I have brace yourself". Wuya said, before Jack could ask why there was a flash of light.

Everything was blurry; suddenly Jack could hear music and people talking. All different languages, he opened his eyes to see he was standing in front of a castle. Jack's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it he was here. "Come on jack". Wuya said her arm around Chase's; he was very irritated muttering things under his breath. Jack followed them into the castle; he felt nervous suddenly everything he memorized and told himself to say was lost. He tried to calm down so he could remember what to say, he stayed close to Chase and Wuya. They went up the stairs and into the ball room; it was just like in the movies jack thought. The music, people were playing violins and piano. Others were on the floor waltzing, spinning in circles it the beautiful. Every woman were beautiful, the men handsome. Evil geniuses', villains, warlords, anyone who was anyone in the evil underworld. Wuya eventually left Chase and Jack to go talk to her old friends. "I guess that leaves me and you". Jack said very nervous, Chase glared at him. Waiters were walking around with trays offering people drinks and food; jack didn't know anyone how was he supposed to get a sponsor? "Uhh Chase what exactly am I supposed to do"? He tugged on Chase's tux, he turned around confused.

"Get someone to sponsor you, isn't that what you came for"?

He said with sarcasm in his voice, he was laughing at him on the inside. "I know what im supposed to do, but I don't know anyone".

"Well then meet people".

"I don't know anyone to meet them, you think maybe you could you know…Help me". He said the last part in a whisper, scared Chase might yell at him.

Chase simply sighed, and gestured for jack to follow. They walked to the bar and sat down. "Wait here, I know a man whose and evil scientist. If you play your cards right, he might sponsor you".

"Really oh thank you, thank you". Jack hugged Chase, and he pushed him to the stool.

"Three second rule" then he stormed off.

Jack sat down and the bar tender came up to him. He was very tall and husky; he had a white mustache and hair. He also spoke with a thick German accent. "What will it be"? He asked while cleaning a glass. "Oh nothing, I don't drink". He the left to attend to other people.

Chase was walking around looking around looking for Dr. Grouper, he had to get jack out of his hair. On the way he bumped into a woman who spilled her drink on the floor. "Oh, my apologies" he told her. She looked up at him; Chase couldn't help notice her light brown eyes. "Oh no problem, as long as you buy me another". She said in a flirting tone, she had a beauty mark on her left cheek. Which Chase thought was kind of cute, he couldn't believe someone so sweet was evil. "Very well". Chase agreed, just then Dr. Grouper approached Chase. "Chase Young I heard you were looking for me" he said laughing. He had a thick German accent and his laugh was too. "Why Yes, please follow me Dr. and you miss..."? He asked the woman whose drink he spilled. "Esmeralda" she smiled, she was wearing a sapphire gown with black gloves up to her elbows. She had her hair up with curls cascading down; her hair was black and her completion fair. Chase assumed she was European but he could be wrong. "I see you've met our dear doctor" Grouper told Chase pointing to Esmeralda. They walked over to the bar were Jack was sitting waiting. He was waving like an idiot to them, Chase slapped his forehead.

Jack stood up and shook hands with the doctor. "Dr. Grouper pleased to meet you".

"Jack Spicer, evil boy Guinness". Then he shook hands with Esmeralda.

"Dr. Frankenstein pleased to meet you".

"Frankenstein you mean like the Frankenstein monster? I always thought Dr. Frankenstein was a man". Chase slapped Jack on the back of the head hard, he was being rude and disrespectful. "Sorry". Jack and Grouper began to talk, while Chase sat with Esmeralda.

"Now that drink I promised you".

"Yes, red wine".

"I must say I didn't expect you to be the great Dr. Frankenstein, you're far too beautiful".

"Well my father was the first he died years ago, now I'm Dr. Frankenstein. However my father isn't evil but I am, although that's another story. So you're Chase Young the prince of darkness". The bartender served her red wine then left, Esmeralda took a sip. Chase stared at her there was something about her, something within her. Chase didn't know what it was, but he could feel it was coming from within her. Something like him, he felt that they were alike in some way. How could that be he barely knew her, he just met her. Chase took another look at what she was wearing; it was a sapphire gown with straps. Ruffles were cascading down it flowing down beautifully. The top part of her dress was black and so were her gloves. "So tell me what do you think of my dress? Since you seem so interested in it". Chase looked up embarrassed he didn't know he was staring for so long. "It's beautiful" he looked away embarrassed. Just then they saw Dr. Grouper walk away and jack walk towards them, he looked down. Chase assumed he didn't get a sponsor; he sat down next to Esmeralda. "Why so blue jack"? She asked him, and jack let out the water works.

"No one will sponsor my evil schemes. This means I have to give up my dream of ruling the world". He stared sobbing hysterically several people turned to see what's wrong, Esmeralda was shocked. "Jack you idiot shut up your embarrassing us. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you along".

"I-I-m s-orry" he sobbed.

"So you're an evil Guinness in the making tell me, what are your plans". Esmeralda asked, jack stopped sobbing he felt a little hope. "To rule the world".

"We all do love, tell me how do you intend to do so".

"By collecting Shen gone wu".

"What on earth are those"? She asked she never heard of such things, then again she didn't care much about it since she didn't know what it was. She knew everything that she wanted and needed to know everything else unimportant.

"Their magical items once owned by Dashi, they have amazing powers".

"Did you say all this to Dr. Grouper"?

"Yeah".

"There's your problem, scientists don't believe in magic. They believe there is a logical explanation for everything, and that magic is just science undiscovered. I assume he laughed in your face and said no one would fund a fool like you". Jack began to tear again.

"Yes" he cried and started sobbing hysterically again.

"Oh stop it. Tell you what Ill fund you so long as you prove to me my money won't go in vain".

"Yes, anything you name it".

Esmeralda took a sip of her wine and looked at jack. "I assume that there is a way to track them down. The next time one is activated I'll be there and I'll be watching how good of a scientist and fighter you are. If your good ill fund you, if not well there's always forensics science in college". Jack hugged Esmeralda and squeezed her, she was irritated and disgusted.

"Thank you, Thank you".

"Ugh get off me, no go before I change my mind".

With that jack ran off where to he had no clue. Now Chase and Esmeralda were alone at the bar. "I'm going to regret this aren't I"? Chase laughed nodding yes, she took another sip. Chase wasn't drinking; he didn't really drink at events like this. "So where were we? Ah yes you were telling me about how you came to be the prince of darkness". There it was again that feeling coming from her, that aura. "What's wrong"?

"Uh nothing, what was it you were saying"?

"You feel it too don't you".

"What"?

"That feeling, your auras just like mine in a way. It's like you and I are alike perhaps the same. How I don't know hell we just met"? She had token the words right out of his mouth, the same thing he was thinking she. "I doubt you and I are the same, besides your far smarter than me Dr.". She smiled and took another sip from her wine.

"Won't you drink; I hate to drink alone at these events". Chase nodded he wasn't in the mood for a drink, but since she asked he couldn't turn her down. "Saki" he told the bartender and quickly served him. Everyone was dancing to the music, the lights were dimmed, Chase and Esmeralda talked about simple things. Their dislikes and like, Chase told her what a crazed fan boy jack was. She couldn't help but laugh, she found it hard to believe the prince of darkness had a love crazy teen boy running after him. "It's true and disturbing". Chase chuckled; he was having a good time something that didn't happen too often. "So you live here in Germany"?

"No I live in Transylvania at castle Frankenstein".

"Where's that"?

"Why planning on visiting". She flirted; he liked the way she flirted sweet and sly at the same time. Unlike Wuya, oh how he hated her. "Perhaps that is if you want me to", she smiled and took another sip of wine. She still didn't finish her first glass, Chase assumed she wasn't a drinker then again he could be wrong. He found her very mysterious; he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. A new song began and Esmeralda began to hum to the music. "This is one of my favorite songs", suddenly jack and Wuya came running toward Chase. "Chase Wuya's being mean to me".

"Oh shut up jack". Wuya looked to Chase and Esmeralda, Chase was now irritated he knew she was about to ruined the moment. "Chase how rude you haven't introduced me to your friend". She sat right next to Esmeralda and leaned toward her. "Hi im Wuya pleased to meet you".

"Dr. Esmeralda Frankenstein pleased to meet you".

"Frankenstein? The Frankenstein, as in the Frankenstein monster"?

There it was, Chase slapped his forehead. "Uhh yeah as in the Frankenstein monster", she took another sip of wine. "She agreed to sponsor me".

"Really, well you'll regret that".

"I said I will if you prove that I should".

"So are you really crazy, or is mad scientist just a title"? Chase slapped his forehead again; he died a little inside to know he actually came here with these two idiots. "Uh mad is a matter of perspective. Oh look at the time I think I must get going, pleasure meeting all of you. Mr. Young thank you for the drink, good bye". She then stood up and left, Chase watched as she walked away and she disappeared in the crowed. "Well that was rude, what was her problem"?

"Well maybe because you told her she was crazy"! He growled at her, he was so irritated right now he could roar. "Oh come now Chase doesn't be so mad, I was only trying to get to know her. Beside why do you care it's not like you love her". Chase didn't argue, he didn't say anything. "Let's go this party's over". He walked ahead, Jack and Wuya followed. They left the castle Chase transported them back to his palace. They were now standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Well that was a long night, think I'll head off to bed". Wuya left towards her bedroom, Jack strapped on his helibot and left for his house. He had school tomorrow, and it was already way too late. Chase stood there alone; he unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his tie. His hair was still in a ponytail, he stood there alone thinking to himself. About his life the past 1500 years, he only managed to rule the world once and he didn't have many friends if he did they weren't loyal. He had many women in his life the past years, but they all left or grew old. None of them really understood him, most women found him repulsing due to his other form. He shook himself out of his thoughts and went to take a long hot bath before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Attack of the Vampires

It had been two days since a Shen gong wu had been activated, and when it finally was everyone was on their way to retrieve it. Even Chase who believes that Shen gong wu are nothing but magical toys. This wu was different dojo explained to the monks on his back. "The chain of heart is a wu that allows anyone to look inside someone's heart. They can see their fears, desire, and even memories. Anything, in the wrong hands this wu is bad news". The children watched as the little character in the scroll us the wu on someone and brought their worst fear to life. The monks flew to Transylvania in the middle of a forest; it was cold covered in snow. The trees had died since it was winter, silence filled the air. "Ok kids we're looking for a heart wrapped around in chains, its somewhere in this forest".

"Oh that shouldn't be too hard to find, you know considering it stretches for only miles". Raimoundo said.

"Less chit chat more lookin' ".

They split up to search for the wu Raimoundo with Kimiko, and Clay, Omi and dojo. They searched hi and low for the wu, but it was nowhere in site. "Dojo can't you tell us where it is exactly. You know since you were the one who hid it". Kimiko asked.

"Hey cut me some slack it was 1500 years ago, my memory's not perfect".

Up ahead was an old abandoned church, the monks looked in there. When unwanted company came along. Chase Young, Wuya and jack all bust out of the church. "Ahhhh, vampires". Jack shrieked like a little girl. Suddenly three monsters flew out the church, grey and winged. They looked like bats but also human, they spoke English with a Transylvanian accent. "Ha ha ha welcome to Transylvania, too bad you won't leave. Come Marishka, Victoria feast on them"

"Yes sister".

They swooped down attacking them all even the monks, Dojo hid under a tree. Chase the monks and Wuya fended them off. Jack ran to join Dojo. "What are these things"?

"Vampires be warned monks, do not let them bite you at any cost". Chase warned them, he was clawed by one of them sending him flying back into the church. Wuya kicked one of them, and then she returned to human form. "Oh so strong for a mortal, maybe I won't eat you heh heh".

"I'm not mortal I'm a witch".

"Oh like that makes a difference, you're still weak"!

She swopped down at Wuya in her monstrous form. They went at it like wild cats; the monks had their hands full with one vampire. "How cute little babies trying to fight Marishka". She walked toward them in human form; although they couldn't lie she was drop dead gorgeous. Chase kicked her across the ground when another vampire pinned him to the floor. He let out a yelp of pain, the vampires roared. Omi kicked her high and Kimiko low, helping Chase. "We cannot defeat them, we must leave NOW"! Chase hissed.

"Look up there". Dojo shouted pointing to a castle; they all made a run for it. Another vampire was sent flying into her sisters knocking them down. They turned to see Wuya huffing. "Come on"! Chase yelled, they all made a run for the castle. They grabbed Dojo and Jack and ran, the beast were relentless chased them down the whole way there. "Wudai Mars Fire" Kimiko shot flames there way hoping to slow them down. They flew right through them, it did nothing. "Wudai Star Wind" Raimoundo sent a powerful wind hoping to blow them away, but they dodged it. They were fast and had super human strength, now they began to wish they hadn't come to get this wu. They finally reached the castle, it was huge. Made of black stone bricks, it looked ominous and scary. Something out of a horror movie, dark clouds were surrounding it. They banged on the doors the monks and Jack screaming.

"Help let us in".

"Vampires".

"We're going to die".

Suddenly they heard a roar and turned around; the vampires were standing outside the castle grounds. There woman, one with black hair, another a blonde, the other a brunette. Each more beautiful than the last. "Castle Frankenstein, curse them" the blonde shouted. "I don't care". The black haired one shouted.

"Marishka you can't you know the deal".

"I don't care I'm not afraid of Dr. Frankenstein that foolish woman". She transformed and flew toward them, suddenly the doors to the castle opened. Esmeralda stepped out with a cross bow. "So sad, too bad", and shot at her. A stake went right through her heart, she fell to the floor. She shook and began to burn, she screamed.

"Marishka nooo sister"

"You'll pay Frankenstein". They both took off in the opposite direction, away from the castle. Esmeralda turned to look at Chase, Wuya, and Jack. Well hello Mr. Young, Wuya and Jack. I didn't expect to see you all so soon. Then she turned to the monks and raised her eye brow. "And you all are"?

"We are xiaolin warriors, thank you for saving us miss..."

"Dr. Frankenstein pleased to meet you", she bowed to Omi and his friends. Dojo jumped out the hat. "Frankenstein, as in the Frankenstein monster".

"Yes, honestly is that all everyone knows me for"?

"I always thought Dr. Frankenstein was a dude".

"No".

She turned to Chase and Wuya who were trying to catch their breath. "You'd all better come in if you leave now the vampires will find you. Tonight is a full moon; you wouldn't want the wolfman to get either". She walked into the castle.

"Wolfman" jack said his voice cracking.

"Yes, now come in. Welcome to castle Frankenstein, you can stay the night no longer". They all walked in, and when they did the castle took their breath away. They chandelier, the paintings of royals, the grand stairs. A beautiful display of European culture, just like in the movies. Even Chase was impressed, not that he'd ever admit it. The curtains were crimson red and gold, statues of angels and women. Servants every were, it was as if she were royalty. "Wow Miss Frankenstein might fine place you got here".

"Just out of curiosity, why were you being chased by Victoria, Marishka, and Elize"? Wuya and Chase looked to Jack; he let out a nervous laugh. Esmeralda walked up to jack and looked him in the eye with a serious face. "Well, I asked you a question. I demand I proper answer". She had a French accent Chase noticed, yet her home was Transylvania? "Umm I may have egged them on, telling them they weren't strong and that I could beat them with both hands behind my back".

"Big mistake, you'll learn in Transylvania no one is who they say they are. Never turn your back on no one and trust nothing". She yelled in his face.

She put the crossbow down and rang a bell, instantly a man in a lab coat in goggles came. "Yes dear Dr. you rang" in a British accent, he looked middle aged and thing. Yet he had no hair on the top of his head, just the side. "Yes Mr. Gibbs, I won't be needing you to help me in the lab anymore. Please escort everyone to their room, they'll be staying with us the night".

"I see, pesky vampires my Dr."

"Yes, well dinners at seven. Don't touch anything the house is wired with traps, don't go in the dungeon or my lab you'll regret it. Enjoy your stay, and don't make me regret having you stay here".

"Dr. about you sponsoring me"?

"Come to the lab Jack, show me your robotics skills then we'll talk. Mr. Gibbs, please give him a lab coat".

"Very well Dr. right away". He took off his coat underneath was a butlers uniform, he went to a nearby closet and took out a pair of goggles and a lab coat. Jack put it on. "This is so cool; I get to work with the Dr. Frankenstein". She sighed and turned to Chase who was grinning, obviously telling her shed regret it. She put on her lab coat and walked as jack followed. "Come now let me show you to your rooms" Mr. Gibbs said walking ahead as they followed. The monks began to ask Mr. Gibbs numerous questions.

"What does she do in her lab"?

"Why does she need jack"?

"How come the vampires can't come on Frankenstein grounds"?

"Is there a Frankenstein monster"?

"Why is the house booby trapped"?

"Children please I am not going to discuss anything involving the evil Dr."

"She is evil"?

"Yes".

"What a bummer she was good looking". Kimiko slapped Raimoundo in the head. He let out an "Ow what did I do"?

"Come now these are your rooms, dinners at seven and please be grateful for Miss Frankenstein's kindness. She rarely is, if you disobey her, you'll wish you hadn't"

"What she gunna do, experiment on us". Raimoundo joked.

"Yes".

Jack was now downstairs in the labs; there were so many doors, so many labs and sounds. The smell of chemicals, each door was labeled. He could hear people behind most of the doors. "Your servants"?

"Don't ask too many questions, ah here we are robotics". She opened a door labeled robotics and inside was a large selection of state of the art technology. Jack swore he had just died and went to heaven; there were top notch military supplies here too. "You build weapons"?

"Yes for the military, that's how I get money for my labs and experiments. Now show me your skills, you may use anything in this lab Mr. Spicer". Jack died a little inside from all the happiness, suddenly he heard a roar. "What was that"?

"I said don't ask questions" and she pushed jacks head forward toward the table meaning get started. Which he did he was a little nervous, but he was sure he would get sponsored.

Upstairs everyone was in their rooms, each more beautiful than the last. Full of European culture. Chase was meditating he was in a dark green room, which he found amusing. He felt like he was back a couple of centuries in time, which he didn't mind. He loved those times, not like now how technology runs everyone's lives. No one could live without their phone or computers; he hated what the youth had become. He stood up and went for a walk around the castle; he wouldn't touch anything to avoid triggering traps. He had them in his palace as well, defense mechanisms for intruders. Being and evil scientist he didn't want to know what traps lie hidden. He walked through the hall looking at the paintings as he passed by, he read the names. He couldn't pronounce a few; he assumed they were Transylvanian and Esmeralda's family. He came across a portrait of Dr. Hans Frankenstein Esmeralda's father, strange he looked nothing like her. He had pale skin, blue eyes with glasses and straight hair cut short in a classic style. He was wearing a suit sitting down on a chair. "She probably look like her mother", he told himself. He found no portrait of Mrs. Frankenstein though, how odd no picture of the mother. Did she have one? Chase suddenly thought back to his childhood, but quickly lost thought when he heard an explosion.

He ran downstairs; he came across the monks and Wuya standing in the grand hall. Smoke was coming from down stairs people in lab coats were running out. Coughing screaming, one man was on fire screaming until Esmeralda put him out. "Get him to the infirmary; you how ever will never get me to fund you Mr. Spicer. Not only are you unreliable in a lab alone, you set Mr. Vixen on fire".

"Give me another chance, two out of three"?

"NO! Everyone we'll continue tomorrow, you can thank Mr. Spicer". Everyone awed and said come on. Then Mr. Gibbs came in. "Ahem, dinner is served, please wash up".

"Yay I am starved".

"You and me both partner".

Chase was on his way to the dining room, when he looked up at the stairs and saw a portrait. It was the royals of Russia before the revolution, king, queen, and a little girl. Why would that be here? Chase thought to himself, there was something odd about these paintings. Then he left for the dinner table, before he did he looked to Esmeralda. She was removing her lab coat, gloves and goggles. She was wearing pants with knee high riding boots, and above was a blouse and corset. Her hair was out, wavy and curly. It was long up to her lower back, it was parted from the side with bangs. She noticed him staring and looked too him then smiled. "Like what you see" she flirted. He didn't answer just grinned gesturing toward the room with his head. She walked ahead, ladies first. Before Chase left the room he came across a portrait that was torn, it looked like some creature had clawed it. A tiger, maybe lion. Did she have lions in the castle? Probably a defense mechanism he thought. He looked underneath at the name. Count R. Dracula, The Count Dracula is it possible? If so why is his portrait slashed he thought. None of his concern, he continued to the dinner table for him meal. Thankfully he had already had his bowl of Lao Meng Lone soup; he won't be needing it till tomorrow. Still he couldn't help but wonder about the history of the Frankenstein family, the royals of Russia, and Count Dracula.


End file.
